lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddox/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Maddox in front of the pub in Royotia when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Ah - Rush! You startled me. To be honest, I'm trying to lay low for a bit. Could you leave me be for now? Ehh!? A-ahh, Rush... ... Well, so long as we're to be fighting together, there's no need to keep hiding this from you, I suppose... I don't know if you know it or not, but I was once a general in the Celapaleian army. I'm not the strongest of people, but my pride and devotion to my position is still unmatched by anyone. However... Everything changed after... Hum hum? That yama over there - did he just move? He did, didn't he? ...I'm sorry, this is all I can say for now. Constant vigilance, after all... For now, please let me alone. Forgive me, Rush. For now, please leave me alone. Hmm... Seems like that yama isn't here today. Alright, then... Let me continue from last time. Why is it that I, a former general of the Celapaleian army, am now scuttling about, on the run...? It's due to the secrets I now...secrets about my lord, Duke Qubine. Let me tell you, life as a fugitive is not the fun that it seems. But of late, I've been impressed by how long I've been able to run, if I may say so myself. I mean, the search for me is a direct order from Duke Qubine. It is something to catch the attention of the majority of Celapaleis' army. Ho ho ho! Didn't expect that, now did you! Hwha-? Rush - did you see that? Just now, over there, on that wagon! That qsiti looks mighty suspicious! No...I had best not say anything further. Go, get away...you don't know me. No now - who knows who is watching us? Oh, Rush. Is it time to leave yet? Lately, it seems my pursuers have increased in number and tenacity...I'd like to avoid staying in public places for too long if at all possible. Hrm. It seems as if my fight is about to come to an end... No need to worry. I've no intention of giving up now. I'll continue to run so long my feet will move. However... If something were to happen to me, I want you to flee, and don't turn back. I have no intention of causing trouble for you or Pagus. You know, since meeting up with you all, even these days as a fugitive have been truly enjoyable. ...I probably should speak to Sibal as well. Alright. Go on, go on. This time traveling with you all has truly been enjoyable. I should go speak with Sibal as well... You have to hire Sibal and talk to him to continue. Huh? Maddox is wanted by the Celapaleian army? Like I'd believe that! He's a nice fella, but paranoid old man. I mean, think about it. If that were true, wouldn't Athlum be after him as well? What a crazy old coot! Oh, Rush! Is it true that Duke Qubine's been struck down by some unknown illness? Hrn... That Conqueror...it must be his doing. In the end, we weren't able to catch him after all... Hm? What's that look for? Oh, yes...forgive me. I suppose I have some explaining to do... In truth, I was given a special mission by Duke Qubine - to gather information on the Conqueror. Sadly, I was unable to find much of use... But, I'm quite an actor, hm? I had you and Sibal all thinking I was some delusional old man, didn't I! Ho ho ho ho ho! Come now, don't be angry. It was a cover story... Nothing personal, I assure you. ... Rush. It's terrible to think of, but the Conqueror still lives. If left to do as he pleases, the world will once again be thrown into confusion. I want to stop that from happening at any cost. ...Consider it the final request of an old man who's spent the better part of his life fighting. And, that's how things are. I hope to continue to have your help into the future. I'm counting on you! Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Maddox, thus awakening his true powers! Oh! Hello there, Rush. Lately my pursuers have decreased by quite a bit... I can't decide if that's a good thing or not, however. Category:Character Bonus Talk